


Abigail Hobbs

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [17]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Will and Hannibal arrives to the Hobbs’ resident.-As Hobbs fell to the ground Will turned to where Abigail Hobbs was laying on the floor, bleeding out.-Hannibal is 48 and Will is 36
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Abigail Hobbs

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there will be mistakes.

“Come on, Hannibal. Just tell me who you called. It would be the most fair if you gave me a clue, considering the fact that you started this game without me.” Will whined as he parked the car outside of the house of Garrett Jacob Hobbs.

Hannibal let out a chuckle before answering. “This is not the first time that either of us has started a game whiteout telling the other, Mažasis.”

“Bastard.” Will grumbled. Just as he was about to get out of the car, the front door of the house was pulled open and then there was who Will presumed was Garrett Jacob Hobbs pushing his bleeding wife out of the door before closing it again.

“I think I’ve figured out who you called.” Will said causally and turned towards Hannibal, lifting one eyebrow in question.

“You’ve always been a clever boy, Will.” Hannibal answered smiling, but still teasing.

Neither one of them showed any consideration for the woman who was bleeding out on the front porch.

“Oh, well. We better get to it then.” Will said and got out of the car.

When Will got up onto the front porch he glance down at the woman and noticed that she had stopped breathing. Will pulled out his gun as he turned around to the front door and made his way inside.

“Garrett Jacob Hobbs! FBI!” Will yelled as he made his way through the house.

When he came to the kitchen he saw that Hobbs had pulled his daughter in front of himself and had a knife to her throat. Just as Hobbs started to cut into her, Will fired, hitting Hobbs right in the middle of the chest and then he kept on shooting for good measure.

As Hobbs fell to the ground Will turned to where Abigail Hobbs was laying on the floor, bleeding out. Will hesitated for a moment before he turned to Hannibal who had just entered the kitchen.

“Save her.” Will said, gesturing towards Abigail with his head.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow in a silent question but he made his way over to the girl and kneeled down so that he could put his hand around her neck.

Will took out his phone so that he could call for an ambulance.

Hannibal looked over at Hobbs as Will talked into the phone.

“Why so many bullets, Mažasis? I know you could have taken him out with a single head shot.” Hannibal asked as Will put his phone back into his pocket.

“Yeah, well. I have a persona as a semi unstable cop slash professor without the guts to fire the gun, I have to maintain.” Will answered and shrugged.

* * *

Later that evening both he and Hannibal was seated that the bedside in Abigail Hobbs’ hospital room.

“Why did you ask me to save her?” Hannibal asked and turned his head towards where Will was seated on the other side of the bed.

“I don’t really know yet... but in the moment as I saw her laying on the ground bleeding out, I had this feeling... like she was important somehow, and then... I just couldn’t let her die then and there.” Will answered and finally looked up at Hannibal.

Hannibal turned his head back to Abigail. “She looks like Mischa.” Hannibal said quietly after some time.

“Yeah? And how does that make you feel?” Will asked just as quietly. He knew that Mischa could still be somewhat of a sore subject to his husband, even after all this time.

Hannibal was quiet for several minutes before he answered, and when he did it was almost to quiet to hear. “Protective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
